Past Quickly Becomes Present
by MizzSparkle
Summary: Leaving for Banting directly after graduation seems like the only thing for Paige to do. Not only is she running away from her prior lesbian relationship with Alex, but she is running away from her one night stand with Spinner, laterresultingin Pregnancy
1. Running Away from Everything

Paige groaned as she threw her favorite pair of dark wash, distressed jeans into her already full suitcase. Once again she had over packed and she still had half her wardrobe to go. Clothes always took her mind off of whatever was worrying her at the moment, and at this moment she was worried about Spinner. Just thinking about how things had ended with her old boyfriend, made her sick. She was upset at herself for allowing things to go as far as they did that night. Because of their one night stand, Spinner thought they had a future together, something that was impossible. She was about to attend Banting, one of the most prestigious Universities in the country, while Spinner was stuck at Degrassi another year, with his Bible hugging girlfriend.

Between her break-up with Alex and Spinner. Paige had felt it necessary to begin her time at Banting a little sooner than planned. She had called the school and explained her situation. They agreed to her living in the dorms during the summer, on two conditions, she had to pay for the two extra months and she could no longer have a private room, she would now be sharing with two other girls. Paige was never the girl, who enjoyed sharing her bedroom, but this was college, she was more mature now. She could handle anything.

Her father gently knocked on her door.

"Ready to go?" he asked, picking up a few of his daughters bags.

Paige nodded and turned off the lights in her room, for the last time. The walk down the stairs was silent; the only noise was the sound of the clacking wheels against the hardwood stairs. Her mother waited at the bottom of the stairs, tears in her eyes, camera in her hand. For the second time in the last hour, Paige groaned. Despite her groan, she was still happy that her parents cared enough for her to take the day off work, to see her off. The camera flash went off until Paige was blinded. As her parents embraced Paige walked up to her brand new red Ford, a Grad present.

Tears over came her eyes as she pulled out of the drive way. Leaving her home, her parents and the city she loved.


	2. The NEw Beginning

The tearful good bye with her parents was not only depressing, but it brought into perspective of everything she would be leaving behind. She had grown up in Toronto, it was her home, and she knew nothing else. She would now be surrounded, with not only different people, but different surroundings.

Instead of wallowing in the sadness of being alone, she decided to embrace it. Sliding her over sized Chanel sun glasses over her eyes, she unrolled both the driver and passenger side windows, allowing the cool high way breeze to fill the car. Her hair blew in the wind as the song on the radio changed to Paris Hilton's new single. Not only was the song incredibly catchy, but the girl had a great voice. Paige sang along with Paris

"Even all the gods are crazy

Even all the stars are blind

If you show me real love, baby

I'll show you mine "

Before Paige knew it she had arrived in the parking lot to her new home. Pulling into a parking space beside a black SUV, she took in the sight of the buildings. They were old, but classy. Brown and red bricks were alternated between the building, various statues and moments sat in the middle of different grassy fields and courtyards. Forcing her eyes back to the trunk of her car, she tried to maneuver the luggage out of the car, without making a large commotion. Removing the suitcases had been the easy part, she soon realized as she tried to pull the five bags in her two hands. Just as the largest bag was about to hit the floor, a gorgeous young man caught it with one hand, lightly setting it upward.

"I see someone over packed, just a little bit." The guy allowed a smile to creep over his lips

"Just a little" Paige said, making the single with her thumb and forefinger.

"Don't worry about it, it's a freshman thing. I did the exact same thing last year."

"How'd you know I'm a freshman?" Paige asked a little confused.

"You have the freshman like innocence and you've been starring at the building for the past ten minutes." The guy clucked as her swung Paige's shoulder bag around his right shoulder and took the two largest rolling bags in his hands.

Paige struggled to keep up with the boy, the very cute sophomore boy, whose name she did not yet know. The walk to wherever he was taking her seemed to take forever. Finally the boy stopped in front of the smallest building.

"Admission hall, it's where all the information for the freshmen and new students is. I'd go in with you, but I've got to be somewhere in like ten minutes. Good Luck, Freshie"

"It's actually Paige" Paige yelled after the boy, but he was gone. Most likely to meet his gorgeous girlfriend, who would just happen to be the same age as him. Paige groaned as she tried to get all of her bags through the small entrance at once.


	3. Quickly Turns Perfect

The woman at the attendance office had yellow stained teeth, bad breath and stunk of cigarette smoke. The smell had caused Paige to feel sick to her stomach, causing her to clutch her aching tummy in agony. She had collected the papers as quickly as she could, signing her name in various spots and initialing on many dotted lines. At the exact moment she signed the last paper, a girl dressed in a pink baby doll top and a white knee length lace skirt burst into the cramped room. She walked over to the woman at the desk to the right of where Paige was standing and started whispering something, so only the elderly lady could hear. Nodding the woman handed her the exact same booklet, Paige had been handed just half an hour before. The girl began tearing through the papers, vigorously signing each one. Snapping Paige out of her daze, the smelly lady handed her a set of room keys and a laminated code of conduct card. Paige began to pick up her luggage when the girl in the pink leather came up to her.

"Need a hand?" The girl asked, reaching out for a few of Paige's bags

"That would be great" Paige agreed, handing the girl the two smallest bags

"You look like you need a hand, you look a little sick." The girl said, her voice laced with concern. "Do you want me to get you some water? I can go back, I can bet the attendance lady I talked to would be happy to get you a bottle'

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine. It's just I had a long drive here and I didn't expect it to be so humid, so I'm a little over dressed as you can see" Paige said gesturing to her jeans and long sleeved fitted polo.

"I completely understand. I did the exact same thing; I changed when I got to my room. I've been here since ten o'clock this morning."

"Why so early?" Paige questioned, genuinely interested

"I'm from out of province. Quebec actually, my flight left at around seven this morning and I arrived in Toronto around nine, giving me an hour to get here, changed and then I went to check in just now."

With that Paige noticed her slight French accent; English must have been her first language.

"I'm from Toronto, so you can understand the drive I had. I've always gotten a little car sick, plus with the added heat it's a recipe for disaster, or at least vomit."

Both girls laughed as they continued to pull the bags along the narrow hallway. They entered the elevator and the girl asked Paige want floor she was headed to, Paige leaned over and pressed the button to the seventh floor. As soon as the finger touched it, the girl burst out laughing.

"What?" Paige growled

"I just realized we never exchanged names." The girl said in-between giggles. "I'm Claire" She said changing the bag in her right hand, to her left so she could shake Paige's hand.

"Paige" Paige said doing the same with her bags. The girls giggled in hysterics, not realizing they had safely made it to the floor desired

"My rooms on this floor as well, maybe we'll be close to each other. Which would be awesome." Claire exclaimed as a large smile took over her lips.

"Well my room is 760' Paige said looking at the room key the stinky lady had handed her.

"Oh my God, we're in the same room, how weird is that? This is going to be great, my first few hours at school, I realized I have an awesome roomie and a great new friend. This is going to be a great year, think of all the parties we can have, or all the guys we can date, or the gossip. It's going to be just like high school, but only a million times better."

Paige nodded her head in agreement; this year was going to be perfect. Nothing could stand in her way. Her high school years had officially ended, and her college had unofficially began.


End file.
